Crucio
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: The first years of his existence were torture. Pain and suffering were formerly a constant in his daily life. How will his previous experience affect this new year? DarkHarry. Yr 2 of my Dark Curses serise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter one**_

_*_

_*_

Summer vacation was going rather splendidly so far, over a hundred seemingly random people had gone missing over the course of two weeks from all over the city, their corpses would be systematically released to the public later on in the summer, seemingly still alive, but in truth not.

Aside from what he had been doing so far, Harry had found an interest in animating corpses, bringing them to a state which could be called a semblance of life, or something like that. But his experiments and projects did not end there, and would not end there.

A number of the books that Charity had procured for him were not really on the soul itself, but on necromantic applications or uses for the soul, as well as the information which he had already gleamed from the Mirror of Erised. It had grown in usefulness as a means of finding answers to questions, it all depended on the will and belief of the user of the artefact. All Harry needed to do was desire the knowledge about certain things, and the mirror would provide the answers, but not always the answers, sometimes it would lead the way, or give hints, or point to the path. It could even be used as a spy device, but Harry preferred not to use that function of the thing as he had seen somethings that even he did not want to ever see again.

For example, he at one time spied on Charity and Tristan, for the next two days he ordered them not to show their faces at the complex lest they want to have plastic surgery, while he didn't say it with any emotion, just the mention of plastic surgery meant that he was irritated, annoyed, and a host of other emotions or feeling that could and would get them killed if they did not do as they were told. Charity did nto pick up on the correct emotion, but Tristan got it, though he wondered how he knew.

The different swirling colors found in the soul pearl corresponded to a different memory. While Harry had managed to figure out that the soul contained the memories, he was not sure which color meant what kind of memory. But now that he knew, he could separate the ones he wanted and or needed from the trash.

Mind control was made up of uploading instructions or directives or objectives directly into the mind of the victim, while manipulation of the soul was something else, something bordering on necromancy. With the soul pealrs, and knowing which color meant what, Harry was able to rid melt down the soul pearls, and separate each memory and group them together, viewing them was easy peasy.

Soul pearls were similar to pearls in that they could be crushed, but different in that they could be melted down into something akin to mercury, but not as poisonous. The parts of the soul which were like mercury in color, represented the limitless possibilities which a soul possesses, the potential of the possesor of the soul, the potential of the soul.

The mercury like substance, not just in texture but also in color, was a blank slate, it was the programable slate where the memories were stacked upon to create the being which the soul belonged to, the physical and mental representation of the soul. Where the soul was the idea, the personality, the being, and usually the person, was the symbolic representation of the soul. The person, the personality is the product of the inumerable stacked up memories, as memories are experiences, and experiences are what molds beings, especially human beings, as animals have instincts as well.

Harry had managed to assimilate years worth of information by absorbing the melted down parts of the soul. He kept each memory separate in vials, these ones unlike the crystal fials used for keeping memories which are placed of used in a pensive, these ones were made out of diamonds, the illegal kind only found in certain places in the world, and were all black, black diamon vials, each one containing a valuable memory, a an element of a soul.

Separated parts of a formerly unified soul, the parts lost some characteristics to them, like their former identity, the original being blurred out, ready to be replaced by their new owner, namely Harry. Once used, one a memory was assimilated its corporeal substance was more or less gone forever, which was why Harry only assimilated the most impotrant of memories, and simply viewed the others. With so many memories, he had to hire new employees, all of whom had to have their minds and memories updated on what their duties were to be, that of managing the library of memories, the Biblioteca delle Memoire.

Through his readings, memory assimilation, and knowledge he gained from the Mirror of Erised, Harry was able to quickly, but efficiently, piece together the process by which he would be able to create not your run of the mill inferi or zombies, but Resident Evil style living dead but with brains...or a sort, or possibly like those Terminators, but human flesh and not cybernetics. Harry planned on exploring that field when he was older, magic was easiest when young, therefore go with the most efficient one before entering into the harder field.

The dead bodies of his victims, there really were more than a hundred of them, they would be reported missing only to turn up a few weeks after their intial abduction, and they would be observed by Harry's people, as they were the prototypes of what Harry planned on making his future grunts of his fighting force, in case he ever got bored. Start small and start simple, these people, his creation, would be like those abducted by aliens, but in this case they were abducted by something akin to an alien, something which even a xenomorph would think twice about hunting or using as an incubator.

The process of creating these living dead puppets, was fairly simple when one understood all the basic proceedures and parts of the process. The first part was forming or reforming the soul pearl, Harry had compiled different sets of colored liquid metal memories and poured them along with the grey blanks slates, into special molds, molds which had been created by Harry, instructions provided by three books and the Mirror of Erised, the molds had been tempered and heated using Harry's emerald flames.

After forming the soul, personality, and the like, Harry had to give up a little bit of spirit to keep the body together, and some lifeforce to give the body life. He had to fuse the reformed soul pearl with the lifeforce and spirit cocktail, it was a magically draining process, one that wasn't all that hard for Harry who was extremely magically powerful.

With the soul reformed, all he had to do was prepare the body, the process needed ritual circles, runes, and seals, to be painted and whatevered everywhere. They body was reformed, and the process finished when the soul gem, for that was what the reformed thing looked like, was joined with the body. With the body activated, all that was needed was the activation of the mind.

Harry needed to still input some instructions and the like into his creations, which he many at a time magially, but some with help. After the additional instructions, objectives, and the like had been uploaded into the brains of the puppets, he jump started them by pouring a bit of his magic into them. His death magic forming a connection, like the strings of a puppet with the puppeteer, in this case the puppeteer was Harry, and the puppets were the bodies of the dead.

But even with doing all of that the puppets seemed to move and react slower than he had expected them to. It seemed like their nerves had atrophied, in the sense that messages from the brain were no longer transmitted as fast after death. Harry needed a way for the messages to pass along faster, just as fast, if not faster than before the body died.

This was where another dream memory came into play, from an old memory of the now defunct dark lord, Harry had discovered another helpful, to him, magic. The magic of pain. The Cruciatus Curse. While it showed promise in the memory, first hand experience was the best way to really figure out how things worked, so he subjected himself to the curse, how was the weird part, he made one of his puppets do it, perform it on him until way beyond the point of insanity, which was right before the puppet's spirit died out, making magic after that point impossible, along with the rest of the functions of the body.

By experiencing the effects of the spell first hand, Harry was able to determine the speed that his nerves sent the messages to and from the brain, as well as how his pain receptors really worked. The nerves were able to transmit messages five times faster than normal, while his pain receptors on the other hand quickly adjusted to the pain after five hours of being subjected to the, normally considered torture, experiment.

With this new tool, he used it on the body before brining it to life, just to get the nerves moving again, and to three times normal ability and capacity, for dead bodies could never attain the potential of a living one.

With his money, Harry purchased several warehouses and abandoned buildings, had them renovated, and fitted out as offices and the like, while the warehouses remained empty for the time being. The Complex, what his headquarters was being called, had enough basement space to hold his illegal goods, and there were rooms for some of the illegal services. One of Harry's specialities were snuf films, He enjoyed participating in them, his empty of all expression face, but usually eyes, were the last thing anyone could see at the end of the untraceable videos.

The formerly abandoned buildings were where Harry had the puppets stashed before the times that they were to integrate themselves into society, before they would return to the lives of their bodies, and live as deep cover agents in society, ready to act at the drop of a hat. They would be monitored from a far, as they were just the prototypes, Harry intended to keep upgrading them every now and then until they reached a suitable and satisfying level of perfection.

He opted not to use pain on his surbordinates, the threat of death was good enough for people that still feared it themselves even if they were ready and willing to deal it out.

But the Cruciatus Curse did inspire Harry into incorporating some of its effects, it was more than a pain curse, it also manipulated the nerves, and pain receptors. He had mastered mind control, now he had discovered a way to perform or exert a new form of control. Reflex manipulation.

He had found a way to control someone's body movements thanks to the inspiration gained from the curse. A person would be themselves, freely thinking, but their bodies were Harry's to command.

The first test of the newly acquired abilities came on Harry's birthday, for some reason some of the letters he had been expecting to receive from his operatives in the magical world kept getting lost along the way, in short none of them were getting to him. He had to call in those operatives to hand in their reports personally, their minds spoke of no betrayal, even those with walls hiding their deep dark secrets were safe from his mind probes, but none of them had forgotten to send in their reports, and the like. Something was definitely trying to play with him, but whatever it was would not be surviving an encounter with him.

The night of his birthday he had an unexpected visitor, one that was able to bypass all of his protections. He had never encountered such a creature in all his short life, and it looked like some of his magically connected peons had failed to mantion such a thing, even his horcrux memories had failed to produce any information on the thing. The other pearls of wisdome, for the soul pearls in a way were like that, must have categorized such a creature as inconsequential.

"What are you?" Harry asked the creature, for once showing some form of emotion, curiosity, as he had truly never encountered or expected to encounter such an odd thing.

"I is a house elf, great Harry Potter sir," the house elf said, "Harry Potter mustn't return to Hogwarts, there is going to be bad things there, bad things."

"I don't see how such these things could be bad for me," Harry said, returning to his deadpan self, which for some reason did not seem to affect the house elf.

"Dobby insists that you do not return to Hogwarts, it is too dangerous for the great Harry Potter to return," the house elf said.

"What sort of danger?" Harry asked.

"I cannot say," the elf said, "I is not able to betray my masters."

"Your masters? Who are they?" Harry asked already planning to kill these so called masters for sending in their odd henchman to tell him not to go where he pleased. No one had the right to tell him what to do.

"I cannot say," the elf said, then began to slam its head against the wall for some offense, it kept repeating, "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby," over and over again.

"If you stop that and stop your attempts at ordering me to not return to Hogwarts, I will let you leave in one piece," Harry said.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard, Harry Potter cares about Dobby, Dobby is so happy," the elf said, a little crazily, Harry didn't care, he was mildly annoyed by the thing, "But if Harry Potter will still try, Dobby will find a way to make Harry Potter not go to Hogwarts. It is for great wizard Harry Potter's own good."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry asked, rising from his bed, which was where he had been when the bug-eyed odball arrived in the middle of the night.

"Dobby would never threaten the great wizard Harry Potter, Dobby cares for Harry Potter," the elf said, "But Harry Potter will not go to Hogwarts, he will only get hurt."

"Dobby," Harry whispered, catching the elf's undivided attention, as well as stopping its planning in its tracks.

"Yes Harry Potter, sir?"

"Do you know the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Yes, I is knowing it," the elf replied, not knowing that it was in for a world of pain.

"No one tells me what to do," Harry stated, then pointed a finger at the elf, "_**CRUCIO!!!**_"

The elf had experience all manner of torture, even the very curse which Harry was having it experience. But all his past experiences with pain could not compare to the utter destruction to its nerves and pain receptors. Its body's magic was not fast enough or even great enough to help its body adjust and recover from the pain flooding its system.

"_**What right do you have to tell me what to do elf! Tell me! Tell me who your masters are! Who are you to dare tell me what to do!**_" Harry said, his voice like ice, colder and deadlier than the artic winter that had forzen the ninth circle of Hell. The underworld subconsciously shivered and trembled at such an outpour of negative emotion, coupled with the power of Harry's magic.

Dobby the house elf had never ever had the pleasure of experiencing such pain and suffering, he felt as if his own soul was on fire, it was like his soul was being ripped to shreds, reformed, and ripped apart again. The searing flames of another circle of hell was poured into the bloodstream of the house elf. Harry's new ability to cause pain was to the extent that the elf believed its blood to be boiling, in the most agonizing way it thought possible. There was no doubt in its mind that it had crossed the wrong wizard. Harry Potter was truly a great wizard, one that to in its mind, the elf dared not compare the dark lord to. Harry Potter was greater than even the great Albus Dumbledore.

Even before the creature could scream, Harry's power had already incinerated its vocal chords, its voice box was nothing but ashes, for this kind of flame had the ability to leave such left overs. The boiling blood in the creature's veins was enough to melt its veins from the inside out. Following that were its internal organs, and so on and so forth.

Minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to the writhing elf on the floor, some of Harry's subordinates barged into the room, and stared at the writhing mass on the floor, its body contorting into positions that even a contortionist would be jealous of, but would not want to do under the same conditions.

When they looked at Harry, and saw his face, devoid of all emotion, they were instantly drawn to his eyes. In those orbs of normally dull green, they saw two flames, one emerald green, the color of death, and one burning red, the color of absolute pain.

"W-what is g-going o-on here...?" Charity asked, wearing a bath robe, looking to have been abruptly woken up from slumber, as she entered the room, followed shortly by Tristan.

"H-His eyes..." Tristan whispered, his voice laden with fear, "They're burning...burning with unadulterated hate, disgust, loathing, anger, and rage.

When spells, when magic left the body it did not appear as a continous stream. But in this case, as when Harry usually physically moved in a position to let out his magic, there was a small barely visible link. While normally with his emerald flames, the fire would leap or fly off of his finger of hand and land on the victim, this time the red or crimson flames was a constant stream running from the pointed finger to the body of the target, of the victim.

A few minutes after Charity and Tristan arrived, Harry's entire hand burst into crimson flames, burning all the way to the bone, the stream of flames attached from it to the writhing figure on the floor intensifying, when suddenly along the finger a long slender bone white stick like thing formed from out of his bones. The string of fire also adding to the stick, winding around it, sucking in the lifeforce and spirit of the house elf. Killing it slowly, and since it wasn't screaming, softly.

Once the bone wand fully formed, Harry's hand rapidly healed, and when the skin crawled over the muscles, he gripped the wand, and his magic instantly shifted its flow from the finger to and through the wand, intensifying its effects greatly.

"_**I am the Demon Lord Harry Potter, you will kill your master, by flaying him alive on September two, but before you kill him, tell him my name,**_" Harry instructed via his spoken mind control, the Force like ability he had picked up earlier on in his life.

He cut off the spell just before it would have caused the elf to burst into flames like a phoenix on burning day, he had already exacted revenge on th elf. No one told him what to do, the Dursleys were the first, and they were the last.

"Leave," Harry said returning to his deadpan self, just as the elf left, leaving a stack of letter, reports, in its wake.

"Are you alright my lord?" Charity approached and asked her short lord.

"I'm fine," Harry said, "Go back to bed."

"If you're sure," Charity said as she ushered out everyone from the room, excluding Tristan.

"I'm sure," Harry stated, and got back into bed, and instantly nodded off.

"Tris?" Charity said.

"I've never seen that side of him," Tristan said, "It's as if he was a real demon back there."

"I know, you think he'd ever be like that with a human?" Charity asked, as they left the room.

"If he hated the person, yeah, sure," Tristan said, "I wish I could witness it.."

"Yeah..let's get back to bed too," Charity said, leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter two**_

_*_

_*_

"What is a house elf?" Harry asked the only remaining Zabinis, his Zabini Trio, when he met with them the afternoon after the encounter with Dobby the oddball house elf.

"We didn't think they were important," Mario Zabini said, eldest of the Trio as they were triplets, "I apologize."

"Accepted, continue," Harry said.

"House elves are the servants of the old pureblood families, though anyone can have one, the ones that can be bought are quite expensive as they make it possibly for human servants in the magical world to not exist," Alfonso Zabini, middle of the Trio, explained, "They are loyal to their master's, to the extent that they will punish themselves for any sign of disloyalty, or any mistake on their part. They are unable to not follow a direct order of their master. But there have been elves that have shown enough cunning to go around direct orders, or their vows of secrecy, those elves are usually put down."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"House elves, have a different kind of magic, different from other magic-users, different even from yours, my lord," Dino Zabini, youngest of the Trio, said, "But it is proportional to the strength of their master, or the family which they serve."

"They bond themselves for seemingly eternity to a family, drawing power from that family's power and magic," Mario continued from where his brother left off, "They are charged with serving, caring, and protecting their masters, til the day they die."

"Against regular magics, are there magics aside from the bonds of their magic and vows, which limit them?" Harry asked, playing with the thought of having a house elf of his own.

"While wizards are unable to apparate into Hogwarts, or even use portkeys to enter and exit the school, the castle I mean," Alfonso said, "House elves are able to freely enter and exit the safest place in the magical world."

"They are deemed inconsequential, therefore there are not that many protections against them," Mario said.

"There have been no cases of a house elf actually doing anything other than serving their masters," Dino said.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"That is all we know, sir, we apologize if the information is inadequate," the Trio said.

"Did your former Family, have house elves under their employ?" Harry asked.

"We believe there were a few," they replied.

"Would they follow your orders?"

"We've never tried to order them around," they admitted.

"Summon them," Harry instructed.

"Elves!" the three remaining Zabinis called, and were suprised when seven elves popped into existence infront of them, all bowing in submission.

"H-how is this possible..we don't even have magic," Dino asked, startled.

"We is bound to the Zabini blood, masters," the head elf answered, its head still bound.

"My Lord?" Mario said.

"I wonder if I have any..." Harry pondered a loud, his manner of speaking visibly frightening the house elves for some reason, then asked the Zabinis, "Do their personalities change with the change of masters or head of house or family?"

"Do you?" Alfonso asked the elves.

"We adjust to the needs of our masters," the head elf said.

"Elves," Harry called, wondering if any would arrive.

Twenty-seven elves popped into the room seconds after being called, all of them kneeling, with their heads bowed.

"Lord Harry called?" the head elf said.

"I did," Harry said, then formed mental connections with the elves, making them as much his, as his subordinates, then asked them, "When the blood that a blood bound elf serves dies out, what happens to the elves?"

"They slowly dies, our lives are tied to our masters," the head elf said, "But Lord Harry does not need to worry about his elves, Lord Harry is strong."

"Your lives and magic are bound to my blood and magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my lord," the elves answered.

"Who does Dobby the house elf belong to?" Harry asked them for some reason.

"The House of Malfoy," the head elf stated.

"Mario," Harry said.

"Sir?"

"The Zabini Family are Italians, correct?"

"Yes sir, but Tristan wiped out everyone save for us three," Mario said.

"What about the Malfoys, are they based only here in Britain?"

"The real Malfoys, are the Malfois, who live in France," Mario said.

"Elves," Harry said, "Kill the elves of the Malfoi House of France."

"At once," they said and prepared to leave, but were stopped by a pull on their magic.

"Use these gloves to kill them," Harry said, conjuring gloves for the elves to use, a pair, one dark blood red, the other dark green, "The green will capture their lifeforce, take it into yourselves," Harry had implanted in their minds how to do that elf style, "Bring me their spirit and soul pearls," the how to do that was also implanted into their minds, "The red will cause pain. Now go."

"Yes my lord," the elves said then popped away, silently, silent as death.

"Zabinis," Harry said, "Does Albus Dumbledore have any family?"

"A brother," Mario answered, "All other members of his family are dead."

"Location?"

"Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," they said.

"Next year, _he_ will feel pain," Harry stated, Dismissed, and take your elves with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter three**_

_*_

_*_

"You have the list," Harry stated.

"Yes," Charity said, this time she brought the Trio and Tristan.

"You seem a bit tense," Tristan said, finally clueing in on Harry's moods, and expressions.

"There is a fraud in the alley, the new Defense professor I believe," Harry stated, "Silence him until the first of September Tristan."

"Not a day early, not a day late, my lord," Tristan replied, and stalked off in search of the fraud, his nose for such things would not and could not afford to fail him.

"Get my books as well," Harry said at the last moment, to which Tristan simply nodded and waved his hand as walked over to the bookstore.

"What of the rest of us?" Charity asked.

"Fetch my other supplies," Harry said, "Trio, find me more puppets, I need blank slates for my new experiements, preferrably less than human."

"By your word my lord," they said, and stalked off towards Knockturn Alley.

Harry on the other hand headed for the bank, while the others had enough gold to purchase his supplies, his own personal stash had run out, as the left overs of the last trip would be used for this trip.

As he approached the bank, the goblin guards upon seeing his approach quickly entered the bank, looking as if they were running away from something, which they were. Harry's invisible aura had changed, from one purely of death, to one that had pain and suffering mixed into it.

He walked in not stopping, and appraoched a teller..

"I would like to make a withdrawal," he told the goblin teller.

"Right away my lord," the goblin said, and called over another goblin to take Harry down to his vaults.

The goblins had forwarded to Charity all the information they had gathered pertaining to Harry's heritages, all information about his inherited estates, which was partially why he could legitimately be called a Lord.

"Forward the information on the breach of my parents' wills to the courts, but have it backlogged, until I say otherwise," Harry said to the teller before he followed the other goblin to the carts.

The ride down to the vaults was a rather faced paced one, one where hide nor hair of the guardian dragons was seen or heard. They knew that something far more frightening than they had entered these hallowed halls.

When they had finally arrived at his trust vault, he had chosen to keep it open as it was closer to the surface, Harry produced a small pouch charmed to have a nearly infinite amount of space inside. He then gathered up as much knuts as he had in the vault, then left.

As he left the bank he whispered..

"I have the blood red stone flowing in my veins.."

After leaving the bank he headed straight for the bookshop to see if Tristan was still there, even though there was a crowd, he really didn't care much, he entered within. He spied a man at the front of the crowd as well as Tristan, who looked visibly shaken by the man that had apparently pulled him out of the crowd as a publicity stunt of sorts. Harry grew irritated, and Tristan upon seeing his lord, knew this and smiled a weak smile.

"Oh, if it isn't Harry Potter," the man that had grabbed Tristan out of the crowd said jovially, "Why don't you come here Harry!"

"I'd rather not," Harry said, thinking about how the man had countered Tristan before he could strike.

"Sorry my lord," Tristan whispered as he passed Harry to rejoin the crowd.

'_Gather the books then launch an investigation, proof is needed in this case, and death will do nothing but scratch his image,_' Harry mentally commanded Tristan through the mental link, '_I want his named dragged through the mud, and his existence sent to the eighth circle._'

'_Understood, my master,_' Tristan thought back, and proceeded to go about his assigned duties, by the end of the year Gilderoy Lockhart would be a name that would be spat on, and an image used as an example for a person on the wrong side of the rulers of the world. Even his pictures and books would be nothing more than common rags, unfit even to be balled up and thrown in the bin, but to be incinerated on the spot, as they were blights on the world.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in his normally deadpan voice.

"Ah...ahah..I just wanted to personally present you with my entire collection of books for free, they're your text books this year since I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Lockhart said, "You heard it right my fellow witches and wizards, for this year I will be teaching the next generation how to better defend themselves from the dark!"

"So...why should I care, I don't need your charity," Harry said, "I can buy my own books."

"Hey kid just accept them already! He's Gilderoy Lockhart!" a member of the crowd said, forgetting who he was speaking to, which caused Harry to zoom in on him, invade his mind, and place a bullseye on his back.

"I'd rather be taught by Lord Voldemort than with this smiling loser," Harry said as he dropped the pile of books into the cauldron of some random red head, "You can have them, they're free and signed by that buffon."

He then left the shop, Tristan following him, having purchased the necessary books, including the Lockhart ones.

"He will experince all manners of the eighth circle, my master," Tristan said as he followed Harry to the rest of the places where the other subordinates would be found.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter four**_

_*_

_*_

"I expect you to behave while I'm not with you," he told them.

He had caught them fooling around the library of The Complex while he had been out partying one night with a group of teenagers that didn't really care much about the company they kept or for the possible dangers that were present in the nighttime scene, of course they found out the hard and rather painful way, why one does not try and annoy, and succeed in annoying, the Demon Lord of the Underworld. They had painfully been subjugated to one of the wizarding world's most feared and highly restricted curses, the pain curse known as the Cruciatus Curse. The teenagers that he had placed the mild version of the spell on, using his bone wand, had crushed their spirits, and eliminated their immune systems somehow, the pain was too great. They never stood a chance.

Upon arrving back at The Complex, Harry had headed straight for his bedroom only to find his second and third in command fooling around in his bed. He felt as if his personal space had been violated, as if he himself had been violated. But instead of outright killing them, he wrapped them up like mummies, while they were still connected to one another, and glared at them. Apparently he was that tired.

He glared at them, it wasn't a death glare, since the ones he could do could actually kill the victim, but a simply glare of near death, it sent his two top subordinates into death like states, more like petrified them. Then he teleported their bodies into one of the empty basement cellars. He then left instructions with one of his house elves to free them of their bondage the next afternoon, and not leave them anything to cover themselves with, but to let them travel to their rooms, without a shred of clothing or any covering. Then he went to sleep.

Now that they were at the train station, on Platform 9 3/4, Harry was dressing them down, and bombarding them with warnings, reminders, orders, and one request. It would look comical if it weren't for the fact that Harry said in all deadpan, and the two he was speaking to, didn't look resigned, slightly fearful and afraid, but cowed all the same.

"Is that understood?" Harry ended his sermon.

"Yes, my lord," the two replied, and Tristan even did a little salute for emphasis on his commitment to his assignment.

"Good, now leave, before I kill someone unnecessarily," Harry said, dismissing them. He mentioned the word unnecessarily because he had found out that that there were too many deaths occurring all at once, or successively for the authorities to ignore. As he didn't want his operation shut down, or for him to have to take on more responsibilities, he had to shift his power into passive mode, or track mode for his blades. His organization's kill rate went down drastically, but also had the effect of keeping them well beyond the scope of the authority's radar. Unnecessary kills were to be avoided for the time being until the atmosphere allowed for Harry to run wild again.

"But I'll miss you sooner if I do," Charity decided to coo, it was slightly disturbing when both Harry and Tristan stared at her with deadpan experessions. Tristan was shocked into feeling nothing, while Harry on the other hand was disturbed. She could tell.

"Just go already," Harry said, and turned towards the train.

"Just one question boss," Charity said, her demeanor shifting instantly to one of seriousness.

"Yes?"

"Why or rather how can you be so calm or nonchalant in saying the word 'kill' out here in the open, in public, around people?" she asked him.

"They cannot hear what I do not wish them to hear," he said, "There are spells for that, among other things, not that I need such fancy incantations to weave my webs of magic, or to cast my spells, curses, charms, and illusions."

"I understand, we'll be going now," Charity said, "Have fun at school!"

"Charity, people are looking at you funny," Tristan said, as he noticed that whatever ward or spell Harry had used had already been cancelled.

"I know, but this is the only way I can keep him looking all child-like," she said as he brought her through the barrier.

"Whatever," Tristan said.

*

The train ride was as pleasant as the first one, in that no one dared bother Harry in his compartment, not that anyone wanted to try. Even the first years did not want to try after higher years warned each and every one of them about the cursed child. Draco Malfoy seemed to not have learned his lesson at all though, and tried to gain access to the compartment, but this time receiving no support as there was no one foolish enough to endanger their loved ones, or even just their acquaintances. While there was no proof that Harry was connected to what had happened to the women of the Weasley and Malfoy families, everyone suspected that Harry had something to do with their present insanity.

Dare to call down the wrath of the demon, and not only will you get burned, but your blood will slowly wither and die if you don't mend your ways and grow some common sense.

"Open this door Potter! I demand you to open this door!" Draco Malfoy demanded from the aisle.

"..." silence greets him from within.

"By Morgana's hairy and sagging wart riddled tits, LET ME IN!" Draco Malfoy shouted as he tried to ram the door down. Normally a pureblood was either born strong or born physically weak. Overcoming weakness can only be achieved through excercise, unluckily for Draco, he was in the weak category and viewed excersice as something which was unimportant so long as he had a wand.

When he tried to slam his body against the door one more time, it opened up and let him in. Seconds later banging was heard coming from within the compartment. Other students gathered outside the compartment to see if they could figure out what was happening in it.

The banging noises were followed by a piercing scream, then sudden silence.

The door opened to reveal a sleeping Harry Potter on one side of the room, and a pretzelized and petrified Draco Malfoy on the otherside, his face frozen in unadulterated horror.

"What happened?"

"Should we help him?"

"Is it a trap?"

"How did that happen?"

Those were a few of the things that the other students said as they gazed on in fear and alarm at the body of Draco Malfoy.

"He demanded to be let in," Harry whisepred in his sleep, "But he didn't specify in what condition I should leave his body in before I tossed him out."

While Harry also usually did things with his magic, he had watched too many violent cartoons during his free time. Such cartoons had taught him the valuable lesson of excercise, and the benefits it brings. With such lessons ingrained in his mind due to the things children are allowed by parents to watch in this day and age, Harry was able to assimilate many ways of beating the living out of people, without really going so far as to kill them. It was in a way a form of torture, and he reveled in it.

When the other students failed to move in time, they were dropped to the ground by Draco Malfoy who had been ejected from the compartment by magic, and the door closing just as his ass left the frame.

When the train finally arrived at the train station, Harry got off and followed the rest of the students as he was no longer a first year, Argus Filch once again having the pleasure of escorting the little firties to the castle the long way. It was possibly the first time that Harry had ever seen such beautiful winged horses before. Those mutilated corpse-like winged horses were beautiful, absolutely gorgeous to his eyes. They seemed to be drawn to him as well, he could sense that the others were jealous as he decided to pat one of the thestrals. A happy vibe could be felt from the thestrals that drew the carriage which Harry chose to ride on. No other student dared to ride with him, and when Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley had tried, they had been kicked and bitten lightly by the invisible horses, invisible to those that had the fortune to witness someone die. Harry had seen so many people die, most of them by his hand.

His carriage was one of he middle ones, he chose the middle carriage as being in the middle felt as if the ones behind and in front of him were escorting him to the castle, also should they be attacked he would not meet an ambush to the front and the back, being ambushed in the middle would be very foolish, not just because he was in the middle most carriage, but because the attackers would draw on the attention of both the back and front carriages. It would be suicide to try with so many defenders.

Once the castle was once more within viewing range, Harry decided to actually look at it, he found it rather beautiful as well. There were so many places he could murder and torture people in and from. The whole castle was never used all at the same time, there were rooms that had not been used or cleaned in centuries, and there were even those numerous dungeons to consider, so many places to leave annoying brats that refused to know when toquit. Heartless children unmindful of the consequences of their actions.

Even with the notriety of being a famous cursed child, Harry was still seen as the savior of the wizarding world, the first years especially began to disbelieve what they were told on the train when they saw the savior sitting at one end of the Ravenclaw table, sucking on a lolipop, which seemed so out of character for him, but seemed more normal for the first years. Now that they knew where he sat, some of them wanted to try and see if they could sway the hat into dropping them in Ravenclaw so that they could be closer to their hero.

Among the new Ravens, Harry zoomed in on one of them, his magics and mind attempting to decipher the, to him, enigma that was Luna Lovegood. Enigma in the sense that there was something decidedly different in her magic and in what he viewed as one of his staple foods. Her aura told a story of a girl that had dealt with death at an early age, a story that told him that she had been affected with the death in a very odd way. Only time would tell how the enigma that was Luna Lovegood ticked. Only time would unravel the mystery that was Luna Lovegood, as Harry's magics couldn't seen to pierce through her aura, her aura that was like steel and his magic which seemed to turn to a toothpick comapred to its usual diamond hardness and laser piercing ability.

The attention he had been paying the one first year did not go unnoticed by a number of the student body, or by some of the professors. It was enigmatic as well in a way, since Harry never had in the last year paid much attention to any of his peers, or even really cared about any of his teachers outside of the classroom, grades didn't even really rank all that high in his list of important things, not that they really mattered as he was one of the top students in his year.

The feast progressed the same as the last year, the food was just as exquisite as the previous feast, nothing had really changed except for the addition of new students. Even the ghost arrived to greet their new additions at the same time as the previous year, except for the ghost of Ravenclaw that steered clear of the area around Harry as she could feel the death magics flowing and swirling around him. Enticing and entrancing as such magics were, she dared not approach such a thirst and hunger quenching magic. Apparently ghosts were attracted to such things, that is if they were opposed to them in life. It was somewhat strange in a way.

The Ravenclaw password was different from those of other houses as it truly played on the role historically assigned to the ravens of Ravenclaw, the password was in the form of a riddle, one that was changed weekly, they were all relatively simple to the thinking and logical minds, and in some cases even the absolutely illogical minds. The line between genius and insane is so narrow that both sides of that coin would find the riddles simple. It was a nearly perfect defense against the unthinking Gryffindors and the sly Slytherins that might overthink the simplicity of things, or against the errant Hufflepuff that would venture outside of their clique and dare try and invade the territory of these would be raptors.

This year's first riddle was '_A nightmare for some. For others, as a saviour I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek._' The portrait was the one that chose the riddle for the week, not the professors, upper years, prefects, or Harry himself, but for some reason, the portrait had chosen something which Harry enjoyed quite a lot. The answer to the riddle was no riddle for one such as he.

The upper years, the older students had never encountered something so ominous before. But the passwords had been taking a certain trend a months after Harry joined the nest. The first odd riddle had '_Useful tool for who in darkness dwell. Within you, corrupting like a deadly spell._' The students normally didn't have to deal with such dangerous substances, but every now and then until this new year, the theme for the passwords had begun to deal with things such as murders most foul, lies, deceit, and the rest of the sorts of things that the Slytherins prided themselves over.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter five**_

_*_

_*_

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, for Harry, was the most utterly boring waste of time in his entire existence. As he couldn't really find a good excuse for killing the fraud in front of him other than he was a fraud, he would have killed the man on the spot and claimed that he had done it in self defense. The man was stealing his limelight, people would eat that up and accept it. People were stupid like that, unlike dark creatures, such as himself, though no one would dare mention such a hypothesis to his face as that would be suicde. He'd proably trap those people in flaming tombs for eternity for saying such a thing to his face.

The fraud known as Gilderoy Lockhart had decided to start the year with a test about the contents of his books. The man was simply egotistical and yet overly hardworking, in the sense that Harry was sure the fool of a man was a Hufflepuff, one whose magic betrayed the fact that he would not have been able to perform the feats of heroism he had written in his books. Just that morning Harry had received the first official report of findings of the investigation into the one called Gilderoy Lockhart. The man really had been a Hufflepuff, a pathetic one at that, and an ugly one too. Not the smiling buffon he was today, he had actually gone through the process of having plastic surgery and other permanently changing proceedures in the muggle world. He had used his mastery over the Memory charm to not have to pay the fees for the proceedures, as well as erase his membership amongst the obliviators.

The Dark Force Defense League, didn't have any records about him being a member or even an honorary member, most of the things he spouted were lies, lies that some of those prestigious organizations allowed as it boosted their own prestige.

The wizarding world was truly a foul place to live in, and a perfect place for Harry's growing empire to thrive, but he first had to get rid of most of the annoying public figure to make change possible.

The test was fairly easy given the fact that Harry had indeed read all of the books, perusing the filched facts for any useful information that could be utilized to further his mastery over his magic. He may have mastered the Killing Curse at such a young age, to a point that the defunct dark lord would have pleaded to be taught how to perform it at the level of mastery which Harry did. The Cruciatus curse still needed some tweaking, since it generally caused, pain, Harry still had to unlock its other secrets. He had yet to truly disect the curse.

There was a book he had accidentally encountered back when all of his rights were denied him, it was about some religious literary philosopher that had traveled through the depths of hell to the highest heavens. This helped shape Harry's view of the world, there was good, neutral, and bad.

Neutral ground was where most people were a part of, their day to day actions were tallied by those in the land beyond beyond in the world past hope and fear.

The good were the blessed, those that were viewed by the sheep of the neutral part of the world, of the land of the living, as those that were to be emulated, the pillars of perfection, of all that was good and worth striving for, worth becoming or being. These were the welcomed peoples, cheered on for their deeds, and worshipped for their actions towards their fellow man.

Of course there was Harry's chosen side, the underside, the space beneath the feet of the neutral, the zone in which few consciously chose to tread, upon entering the ranks of these foul creatures one chose to forsake their souls. But Harry paid little attention to such details, just the general impact such beliefs on his world view.

The world had three sides, three general paths. The good, the light, and the right. The bad, the dark, the wrong. The nuetral, which swerved in and out of the other two, but never staying in either of them, but had the possibility of doing so, which rarely became an occurrance.

Harry was of the underside, the underworld was his choosing. He was the Cursed Child that lived off of the deaths of others, that reveled in the suffering of others. He was the Demon Lord of the Underworld, the one that would bring peace to the world through any means he deemed necessary, there would be justice in the world, and it would bow to him, if it did not, then it would die. But we're getting ahead of ourselves, for at the moment Harry simply wanted to have lizards and snakes chase his professor, each poisonous bite transforming the man into some mishapen monster which should have been drowned, if not for the eyes of the blessed looking over the mother's shoulder, and daring her to perform the deed.

While he answered all of the questions flawlessly, his side comments were an entirely different matter, most of which were questions about the facts and the inconsistencies of dates and the like found in the books, as well as the childish ways that some facts are embelished, as well as the way some names were just too muggle for Harry's liking. An example was the name given to the walala werewolf, Lon Chaney Jr.. While most wizards and witches were generally ignorant of the muggle world, the literary community should not be among those people. But unfortunately they were, as they did not know that Chaney may have been a wolfman, but only in cinema, not that wizards even knew what that was.

Aside from the comments and questions of the facts presented in the books, Harry also placed some threats every five questions, mostly ones where he threatened to expose Lockhart for the Death Eater he really was, among other things, like the fact that he was more poof than Puff.

After handing in the papers, Harry began contemplating the benefits of creating a few horcruxes of the man, in order for killing him to be all the more satisfying, but decided not to do it as it would in the end be a waste of energy.

"Now class," Lockhart said, holding some of the test papers, "I shall be reading some of the answers of your classmates, just to see how well you know me, I am after all Gilderoy Lockhart one of the most famous and winningest celebrities of all time."

"Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..." - Harry.

He read the answers of several of the female students, as most of their answers were correct, and some of the boys just to boost his ego and insult them on their intelligence, there must have been something about ravens that pissed him off. It must have been the ravens natural intelligence, compared to bland loyalty and hardwork, as those things could only get one so far without a brain. The only Ravenclaw paper that he refused to read aloud was Harry's, it was probably due to the delayed variant of the Cruciatus Curse that Harry had layered over his test paper.

"Dismissed," was the word that Harry had been waiting for, Lockhart had said in such a way that some of the males in the class thought that the man had experienced being suddenly castrated, or simply kicked in the balls. Which was probably the closest to the corect reason that they could get as Harry had sent an extremely mild blungeoning curse at the man's crotch area, mild enough to feel like a love tap, but strong enough to be a love tap from a half giant.

This second year of schooling must really be an emotional time for Harry as he was seen smiling as he left the classroom, with their professor's sqeaking voice ringing in their ears.

Seconds later, Harry caught himself smiling as he looked at a suit of armor and saw the upward motion of his lips, and then forcefully reverted back to his unfeeling self, it wouldn't do for his unapproachable image to be tarnished due to his own carelessness.

The next for that day was Herbology, a rather boring class as Harry did not really enjoy planting, as planting was the polar opposite of what he did. He enjoyed planting bodies in graves, but not living organism in the soil. There was just something about plants that seemed to be able to sap his strength, but at the same time, he could still kill them, watch them wither and die, like what he had almost done to the whomping willow before it tried to whomp him, an action which saved the plant, as Harry found the plant interesting.

The plant of the day was the mandrake, they were tasked with repotting the screaming things, a scream that could silence even the most immortal of immortals for some reason, silence but not kill of course. Regular mortals would die. But as these were simply seedling, a person would simply be knocked unconscious, hopefully for a day.

It was a two hour long class, and just after the first hour, Harry had had enough.

"Shut up or die," Harry said to the mandrake root he held by the limbs, as dead as his voice had been, the plant had followed suit, shutting up. Harry potted it, and the next and the next, and the next in relative silence none of the mandrakes within hearing distance of Harry dared to open their mouths.

Harry's death aura was close to being visible, which made it possible for some of the other plants around Harry to start dying. What once was healthy became yellow, brown, then dead.

He had also subconsciously feeding the mandrakes with his magic, his death magic, which would make the murderous properties of the plants be more potent as they grew older. These mandrakes were not like the rest of their kind, as they would not stay close to the ground, some of the ones close to Harry would grow to be thorny bushes, while the ones that Harry repotted would grow to become thorny trees, with red poisonous fruits, the fruits having the ability of causing the eater to fall into living death, sleeping beauty like sleep, or like Snow White in a way.

The emerald magic giving additional power to their death wails, while the crimson magic transforming the plants very DNA structure, as well as giving the plants an immunity to fire.

It was an overall interesting class considering most of the other students insisted that Harry be given a separate greenhouse to work in, as they were uncomfortable to be in the presence of a student that could silence the ever wailing mandrakes.

One student, after the class, a first year had approached Harry in an attempt to take his picture, which failed as Harry had done something to his own soul, temporarily taking it out, which was very dangerous in itself, which would make it so that his image would not be imprinted. Collin Creevey would be having nightmares about his idol being a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter six**_

_*_

_*_

One morning at breakfast, Draco Malfoy received a black letter for the second time in his life. This time it bore the official ministry seal. It was legit, not a counterfit. It informed him that his parents had been found dead in their home, Malfoy Manor, during a surprise raid on their home. Draco Malfoy was deemed an orphan, but luckily for him, he still had a godfather. He had been excused to attend his parent's will reading and the funeral which would follow as the stench of death was far too strong. The body of an elf had also been found lying in between the two bodies. Its face sported the grin of an insane lunatic, possibly from either failing to defend its masters or for killing its masters.

Dobby the house elf as Draco would later identify it as, was not the only house elf that lay dead on the floor of Malfoy Manor, there were ten others, all of which had died by being stabbed in the back of their heads with a fork, spoon, or spatula.

Students from the previous year were waiting for another ministry owl to swoop in and deliver one for the Weasleys, but none came to their disappointment and relief. Disappointment due to Percy Weasley being an ass, and Ron Weasley being a even greater git, Relief since the Twins weren't bad, they were the best of the bunch.

A few days later Draco Malfoy returned, grieving a little, but this time under the protection of his snarkiness, Severus Snape, Potions Professor, and professional badass, behind closed doors, or wherever there were no students that would recognize him of course. Harry over the summer had encountered a different side to the potions master, a side which he was sure that the man would not want made public. He was a gigolo, one which Harry had stumbled upon as he had been inspecting one of his new acquisitions, from the auction of the properties and businesses of the Zabini Family, which the Trio had not been owners of, even though they were Zabinis themselves, must have been the magiclessness of themselves that caused that.

Severus Snape was one of the highest paid professional male escorts in all of Britain, it was a side which would ruin his career in the magical world, there were no male escorts in the magical world. Women did not pay for such pleasures in the magical world, it was against their everything, even though some of them did venture out into the muggle world to sate their curiosity, those ones did it in secret, under glamors and potions, and the like.

Draco Malfoy seemed to not have a real personality, he was like the grey matter of the soul pearl, a blank slate, one which did not assimilate experiences, but entire personalities. He had first copied his father, and if Harry was right, he would soon be the up and coming prince of the escort or host world. Hopefully he would lose his selfishness, lest Harry have to terminate him.

Lockhart had been a bother on most days seeking out Harry, and always leaving with bruised balls for irritating Harry. The students supposed that professors were immune to the curse that surrounded Harry Potter or something like that, but the boys of Ravenclaw knew better. Harry Potter was more of the hit 'em where it hurts most, if one is truly irritating or something to that effect. Some of the muggleborn boys had owled home requesting crotch protectors just for scenarios when Harry would send mild curses their way. They still wanted to procreate in the future after all, unlike thier fraud of a professor.

Harry had made it a point to inform all of his housemates that anyone that took Lockhart's words as gospel were as good as thestral food in his eyes, or that they should resign as ravens and join the poofs of puff since they idolized the fruitiest poofy puff of them all. He went so far as to bring out diagrams and charts, and a whole host of visual aids to help him dissect the books of one Gilderoy Lockhart. Along with bound reports of Harry's organization's investigation, just to show how much of a fraud Lockhart was. But unfortunately they as students, even with the Boy-Who-Lived among them, would be unable to really do anything to the man as the people would rally behind him, and proclaim that as children their word against a full grown wizard was empty. So is the political and social climate of the wizarding world. But at least the next generation was already made aware of the threat of Gilderoy Lockhart was to their proper education. Harry couldn't care any less for the other houses as he was a raven, and he felt an obligation to help his own house in life.

Collin Creevey also had been avoiding Harry at all costs, whenever he would see Harry, even at a distance he would perform seemingly impossible gymnastic feats, like sumersaulting over Harry as he passed, or jumping to the rafters when Harry passed by, or even diving down to the bottom of the Black Lake to escape Harry, that one time in the lake, Harry decided to wade in the water parallel to Creevey's position underwater just to torture the kid mentally. His schoolmates looked on in amazement at how Harry didn't look like he really cared about what he was doing, while doing it, and kept on trying to corner Creevey.

Creevey was his source of entertainment, Lockhart his source of disdain, Malfoy his up and coming source of income as the boy was no longer being a bother, and Ronald Weasley was his source of ideas involvin cheese graters and butterscotch as well as lots and lots of tar and feathers. He already purchased some malaclaw venom to inject into the red headed boy's bloodstream to get him into the most troublesome situations that he could get the boy into. Revenge is sweet. So far Harry had managed to get the red head to barf slugs for an entire day without even having to use his own magic as the boy's own wand backfired on him.

Harry had also received news from his own house elves that the extermination of the elves under the employ of the bigoted pureblood families was going smoothly. Already twenty-five families worth of elves had been stripped of their lives and magic.

Harry was still investigating the benefits and drawbacks of having the elves of Hogwarts terminated but squashed that line of thought several times as he actually wanted to attend all seven years and enjoy the exquisite meals the elves of the castle provided.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter seven**_

_*_

_*_

Halloween had finally arrived, and Harry was spending his morning in his own personal greenhouse, since no student dared to work when he was with them and the plants that seemed togrow not according to the plans of mother nature. Any kind of plant would grow in one of two ways, grow into a thorny bush with poisonous red berries, the poison's effects depended on the original plant, or thorned trees that bore poisoned apples, once again the poison's effects working in the same way as the red berries.

He had been more or less detained in the greenhouse as Professor Sprout wanted to know the extent of Harry's influence on the growth of plants, he had failed to notice that some plants simply died in his presence. So far he was growing his own versions of mandrakes, whomping willows, snake vines, abyssinian shrivelfigs, alihosty, bubotubers, devil's snares, fanged geraniums, gillyweed, and yew trees.

All of the plants were growing into fine thorny bushes and trees, none of which had been able to bear fruit yet as they were far too young. But their thorns were like a viper's fangs in the sense that to be procked by one was to be poisoned, the poison was mostly like Harry's emerald flame made blades. Death was the outcome, unless Harry decided to let the victim die at his or her own natural time. His plants were in a way twisted extensions of himself.

His crimson magic was mutating the plants, their effects in potions as ingridients remained the same, for the most part, but the parts that were harmful to anyone or anything were made even more dangerous. A mandrake's wail was as powerful as a basilisk's stare, even at such an infantile age. The mandrake roots, which were the humanoid parts of the plant, were able to detach the growing bush, which in a way was its way of reproduction, a new way too, a new mandrake would grow from out of where the previous owner of the bush had detached. The new one would find another piece of soil to bury itself in to grow another thorny bush, but that would happen when it was already mature enough to perform such actions.

The whomping willows, once full grown, would have flails or cat o' nine tails as branches, but occassionally fruit would also fall from its stationary branches, its poisonous effects being the disintegration of all the bones in the body. As a tree it would gain arms and a face, its roots acting as its legs, it would be able to move around as it pleased, and plant itself back into the soil and hide its ghastly features.

The trees would be like the haunted trees of haunted forests, while the bushes would have humanoid roots. As more and more of Harry's magic would seep into the seeds, the newer plants, the ones born of the seeds would give birth to new life. There would be an additional soul there, born out of the excess of Harry's massive collection. Death Nymphs, nature spirits of a sort, but the most potent of them all would be the ones born of the granrled ash tree. The closest personifications of death and ressurection, Harry would one day have the means to take over the Forbidden Forest and make it as dangerous as it was truly meant to be.

Centaurs were neutral at best and Light at worst, which made Harry dislike them for such a simple reason, that and the fact that they didn't get along with anyone that wasn't half-horse. Which made the progress of his babies all the more frustrating as it was taking too long, and as it was technically life he was fostering and growing, he could not speed up the process as it was well beyond his reach. The seventh circle only allowed Harry's crimson magic to mutate plants into these thorny and ghastly forms, it could not aid him in speeding up their growth.

Harry's greenhouse was a dark and foreboding place, one where the glass had been painted over with black paint in order for sunlight not to be allowed entrance. His breed of plants thrived in the darkness, and any that entered without a light was doomed to a fate of helplessness until Harry came a calling to free the intruder, with the exception of Professor Sprout that soom learned to not enter the greenhouse without Harry.

After the lunch hour was over, Harry made his way up to the castle, dropping the occassional seed immersed in his magic, seeds from random fruit bearing trees which he had collected during meals. He hoped that nature would nurture them, and help them grow, and bear fruit. These seeds were his latest experiment, seeds that had been treated to the emerald flames, then transformed by the crimson flames. Halting the process of transformation from a regular tree to a thorny one, but mutating it enough to bear poisonous fruits.

There were no classes that afternoon thanks to the holiday occassion that came only once a year. He had heard some of the ghosts whispering to one another about some sort of ghost party, one which Harry decided to invite himself to, it would be a new experience for him, a party for the dead, his kind of party.

Harry spent the afternoon hunting down some students, first years mostly, that had chosen to explore the castle without their friends, a very bad thing to do especially when Harry was prowling the castle looking for something to kill time, as it was the only thing he could actually do at the moment.

The first first year he found was the enigma of his house, the one that had gained a nickname a few weeks after school got into the swing of things, Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. Not that Harry called her that, not that he spoke to her for that matter. She was not loony by his standards, being someone who killed on a formerly daily basis, he would be a hypocrite or something like that if he started finding her anything other than interesting.

He had found her running around one of the upper floors, she was running around the same hallway, back and forth as if chasing some invisible creature. Harry wanting to know if there was indeed something invisible in the corridor with him, stretched out his senses, ones used to sense life. Aside from the girl, there really were invisible creatures, about the size of his pinky, running away from the girl for some reason. Once he knew they were indeed there, they began to become visible to him as well.

They were some of the oddest creatures he had seen, there seemed to be no pattern to their forms, there was nothing symmetric about them. They looked to be living representations of controlled chaos.

"What in the world are those things?" Harry asked aloud, forgetting that he had company. Being a little impatient, his magic became visible, emerald and crimson flames swirled around him. The flames molded themselves into amrs and clawed hands, and reached out to the little critters, scooping them up, but not harming them in anyway as Harry wanted to see them as they were, alive and frightened.

"Can I have them when you're done with them?" Luna asked him, as she stood unafraid of him in front of him.

"They are rather odd creatures," Harry noted, then held them out to her with one of the clawed appendages formed by the flames, "Here, I don't believe I have any use for them."

"Thank you," she said, and took them from the hand, and gobbled them up in front of her.

"Well..I wasn't expecting that.." he said, as he truly did not expect that she would eat them, "What were they, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all," the cheerful first year said in reply to the emotionless boy, "They're Oddities."

"I assumed as much, but what are they, and why did you eat them?"

"They're called Oddities, I have a bunch of other names for the creatures..makes people think I'm loony," she said, "You don't think I am..why is that?"

"I, myself am different," he said, "What are you, what are Oddities?"

"Uhm..can we talk about this some other time?" she asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as no one had actually ever taken her seriously before, even her eccentric father only thought of her imaginings, or supposed imaginings are nothing more than flights of fancy or that she was a bit touched in the head.

"I don't mind," Harry said as he took out a little flask, unscrewed the cap, and took a little sip, "I eat life after all. See you around then."

He waved back over his shoulder as he walked away from her in search of less interesting people. While his magic would surely have worked on her, she seemed to be a little bit more interesting than the rest of the people in the school, all of whom Harry could say were just as loony as Luna Lovegood.

After leaving his fellow Ravenclaw, Harry had the fortune of stumbling upon a vaguely looking red head, she was lurking, actually lurking near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry hadn't bothered finding out what the rest of her real name was.

Harry decided that what the little firsty was doing needed investigated, so he masked his presence, covering himself in his magics, then hiding them behind the surface of his skin. He stalked his prey, like the predator that he was. He followed her all the way into the bathroom, and he slunk into one of the stalls, using his magics to turn himself invisible, he had completely forgotten to bring his invisiblity cloak to Hogwarts, and had left it in one of his safes in his office.

As he waited in the stall he bore witness to the sinks in the place move out of the way, revealing a large hole where the sinks once were. He also swore that he heard the girl speak in some other language, but sounding a tad bit masculine as well. The language had a distinct hissing to it, a language which Harry had understood. He also heard the girl with a boy's voice call for stairs and walked down the hole just as the sinks began reforming. Without wasting time, Harry jumped into the hole, his magics, still invisible themselves, reformed into arms and latched onto the spiraling stair case. But instead of pulling himself onto the stairs he, made his way down like some giant spider-monkey-hybrid.

When he reached the bottom he waited patiently for the girl to get to the bottom and join him. She apparently had a nondescript notebook with her, it was plain looking, but Harry could have sworn that it somehow felt alive. At first he didn't want to believe it, but after one of his magic arms passed by it, he knew for certain that it had a soul in it. Burried deep beneath some other forms of magic were memories, memories with the ability to join two souls into one, slowly at first, but a process which would move faster and faster as time wore on. Harry's year just got a whole lot better.

He followed the girl as she walked at a steady pace through the tunnel, until they both reach a door with a snake motif, Harry wasn't aware of it yet, but he was standing at the official entrance into the Chamber of Secrets, one of Hogwart's legendary rooms, created by one of the founders, one of those rooms which the other founders were not aware really existed.

He heard the hissing whisper, a language that came out and spoke the singular word 'open', and open did the door go. The snakes moved to the side of the gateways, uncoiling the door as they left, until only a hole remained, revealing the fabled den of serpents, the chamber of the monster of Hogwarts.

He followed the girl into the chamber, the door did not close behind him, but he didn't really care about that, he was more concerned about he girl that stood in front of the statue of a man, the man who probably built the chamber.

~_Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_~ Harry heard the first year speak, considering that it seemed to be the language of the snakes, Parseltongue, or so a memory suddenly informed him, then the chamber belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

Harry stood a little transfixed as he watched the mouth of the statue move as if to speak, but instead of words coming out of the thing, it was a massive serpent, the king of serpents itself had slithred out of the mouth of the famed Salazar Slytherin. It was a beautiful specimen, one which intrigued Harry.

~_Follow me_~ the first year spoke, boy's voice coming from a girl's body. It was interesting to say the least. While the girl was not paying attention, Harry snatched away the notebook, and hid it away within his cloak. It was time for him to suck out the soul, but before that, he would first follow the hermaphrodite out of the chamber and into the main part of the school, and see what madness would ensue.

He followed the serpent and girl pair out of the hole and bathroom, and into the corridor, they seemed to be in search of something, what exactly it was they were after, Harry didn't really know, ut for once he actually cared to know. So he followed them until they came across a cat, Mrs Norris, while looking into the water that had come out of the bathroom which Moaning Myrtle had most likely once again over flowed.

'_How did I miss that?_' Harry pondered as he didn't notice the water on the floor of the loo, it was probably so mundane that he failed to notice it.

The cat looked into the water and saw the yellow eyes of the basilisk and simply froze up. The girl then summoned a deranged looking house elf and ordered it to bring her some blood, chicken blood to be exact, then when a bucket of the stuff arrived, she wrote something on the wall. When she was done with her artwork, she led the snake, and Harry back down into the chamber.

Before the girl could order the serpent back into its lair, Harry made himself visible to her, and the soul that co-inhabited her body. He had already begun to assimilate the soul into himself, chucking out the unneeded and unwanted memories from himself.

~_Your time is over Tom Riddle, while my time has just begun~_ Harry hissed at the dual soul otherwise known as the little and vulnerable firstie.

~_I am the heir of Slytherin! What have you done!!~_ the remaining parts of the soul fragment demanded as it was forcefully pulled out of the girl's body, and absorbed into Harry through his emerald flames.

It was over within a matter of a few short minutes. While Harry had not gotten any more years added to his already more or less immortal life or any additional magic, he did gain some more knowledge from another fragment of the soul of the man that had murdered his parents, who were probably the only people that had ever really loved him.

'_I can't leave such a witness behind, while I can't possibly kill her, I can make her insane enough...but damn...I'd look like a hero...oh well..._He_..is a hero in a way and he stuck me in that hell hole..so what the hey.._' Harry contemplated his next actions in his mind. He simply stood there for the whole time that he was thinking, the body of the girl on the floor unconscious.

He raised his bone wand, then remembered that there was still a eighty foot long serpent staring down at him in the chamber, probably wondering what to do in such a situation. On the one hand Harry had killed its psuedo master in a way, on the other hand Harry looked tasty and the girl too.

~_If you even try to eat me, I will personally turn you into a coin purse large enough to place cockrels that crow every hour on the hour for all eternity, do you understand me?~_ Harry said a little exasperated at the situation he was in, the snake glared at him insulted a little bit, but Harry couldn't care any less and therefore glared right back.

Basilisk glare of death version 1000 versus Harry Potter glare of death version 9.

The basilisk was subconsciously pouring in its magic into its eyes, making them glow. It had wondered why its prey had not yet dropped dead, why was it still standing and glaring right back at it. It needed more killing power. It was mad and frustrated that its most potent of weapons was seeminly nullified.

Harry's irritation at the creature grew as he noticed that its eyes began to glow a golden and shining yellow, signalling that it was enhancing its killing ability with magic. Well, Harry could't afford to be outdone by some coin purse. He tapped into his magic and his emerald and crimson flames burst forth, making their cold and heat known.

The sudden burst of Harry's aura, caused the basilisk to flinch back, but it did not relent in its attempt to kill Harry by glaring at him. In fact it poured even more magic into its magical eyes, its killing intent could be felt even by the merefolk that lived in the lake, and were more than scared. Some of the other denizens of the black lake began to die in quick succession, the first to go being the simple minded fish, yes there were fish in the black lake, followed by the grindylows, then everything else, the giant squid and the merefolk were the only ones that weren't really affected by such an enormous dose of killing intent.

Harry could feel the massive amount of lifeforce and spirit being released into the world coming from above the chamber of secrets. The blasted serpent thought that it could outkill him, well it was more than dead wrong. He released even more of his magic, his death magic overflowing, the crimson subsiding and vanishing into the depths of Harry's magical core. His emerald flames growing from what had at first been a mere flame to a veritable and literal inferno. His emerald inferno burned all life from within the chamber, and the plants in the lake above too were dying, slowly at first, then the pace of decay quickened. Some of the merefolk that were close to the bottom of the lake too were dying, and dying fast. Some tried to escape by diving out of the water, but not all of them were able to successfully escape from the waters. The giant squid ended up being a casualty of the battle of killers, its dead body ended up rising up to the surface of the lake visibly dead.

Harry's inferno was both smoldering hot, as well as colder than the frozen North, and the ice packed South. The lake itself was slowly turning into a solid block of ice, while other parts of it were visibly evaporating, steam rising from its surface. The giant squid along with the other bodies of the dead were being boiled in the lake.

The basilisk couldn't take anymore magic going into its eyes, they too were beginning to burn, it glared at its foe until its eyes were about to burst with so much magic flowing into them. At the last moment it closed its eyes and slumped to the floor in a dead faint, alive, but unconscious.

Harry then killed the flow of his death magic, the lake immediately returned to its regular temperature, and the life seemed to suddenly return to the dead things in it. Harry's crimson flames, passed through the chamber roof and into the waters returning all of the soul pearls he could find, and making sure that all the dead were revived. He didn't need a full on investigation to deal with, which would happen if the whole lake suffered a permanent loss of life. That would be equivalent to a student dying in Hogwarts through mysterious means.

The girl had not been affected by Harry's and the basilisk's battle of killing intent, magic, and wills. Harry had made sure that the girl would be left alive, the sane part was up for debate, not that Harry really cared about some stupid girl's health.

Diaries do not talk back, and when they do, they aren't supposed to be teenaged boys, who knows what mind reading things could be looking for in a girl's mind. Harry was sure that the girl had memories of herself looking at her naked form in the mirror, and Harry was also sure that the soul had at one point riffled through the girl's memory banks for that particular memory, or more.

Harry plopped down on the ground, and stared up at the ceiling as he waited for the basilisk or the girl to wake up. When the girl did regain consciousness, he quickly cast a cruciatus curse on her until she fell back into unconsciousness. He used his wand for such a thing as it seemed like such things were more focused and potent when flowing through a wand. It did help that the wand was made out of his own bones and magic.

When the basilisk finally awoke, Harry reignited his flames, but not to the extent of bathing the entire chamber once again in his magic.

_~I am Harry Potter and from today onwards you will serve me, if you chose not to, I will kill you, now make your decision, follow me or die~_ Harry told the serpent, and he could tell that the serpent was just as unnerved as most people, when he said all that with his poker face, which was his normally deadpan face.

~_I..I will serve.._~ the serpent answered after a few short minutes, ~_What would you have me do, Master?~_

~_I care not for the purity of their blood, but I want you to go our each day, roam the secret passageways of the castle, and petrify those lone students, make sure you are not seen, and make sure that they know not what you are_~ Harry instructed the serpent, he needed the year to be of a deathly atmosphere, what would a year of school be without some form of scare or something to that effect.

~_How am I to perform such feats?_~ the serpent asked its new master.

~_You have a brain use it, lest I replace you with a puppetized verison of yourself, or with a dragon or something with far more intelligence than you are presently showing,_~ Harry told the serpent, he did not tolerate stupidity.

As he left the chamber, he heaved the girl over one shoulder and trekked back up to the surface. He and the girl would surely be missed. But the monster of Hogwarts needed one victim to add to the list, Harry might be suspected, but he would not be accused by the professors. Ginevra Weasley would be the first official victim of the monster. Petrified not too far away from the writing on the wall, overlooked by the professors until the next day when a house elf would pop into the Great Hall announcing that it had found a seemingly dead student in a corridor. She would be looking into a pocket mirror, her face frozen in shock and horror at whatever it was that had frozen her body in time.

While a spell could achieve that effect, Harry still had his death glare, which could work like a basilisk's indirect stare if he tweaked it a little, which was what he did.

When the next day came, Harry had been questioned about his whereabouts, and he told his interogators that he had fallen asleep on one of the school's staircases, and much have been missed as the students and professors were returning to their rooms, and went so far as to ask what had happened, not at all sounding concerned which was normal for him, his interogators were about to inform him of the events of last night when suddenly the house elf appeared right on schedule, which left Harry free to once again do as he pleased.

Everyday a random student was found petrified, but there were a few cases where multiple students were found petrified, those ones were found in rather compromising positions. Two couples were boys, and one was a pair of sixth year Hufflepuff girls to the general amusement of the boys of Hogwarts, even Harry had stared as his group of student had come upon their making out and forzen forms. They appeared to have been watching themselves make out in a nearby mirror.

'_That serpent is good.._' Harry thought to himself as he and his fellows found the pair, it had taken them a while before their brains finally told them that maybe they should inform a professor about their find. They had to chose amongst themselves who to send to fetch a professors, and in the end, Harry had volunteered to go, leaving his fellows, they were for some reason all males, the girls of their respective years had gone on ahead or something. Harry knew in the back of his head that his fellows were going to perform a few degrading acts on the two petrified girls in within the time it took Harry to fetch a professor and the time it took for him and the professors to return. He was sure that those boys would find some way to peel of the petrified garments and put them back before the professors got there. They also knew of how slow Harry sometimes walked, which was why no one protested when he had volunteered.

He returned an hour later with Professor Snape in tow. Once the man had gotten there, the students decided that it would be in their best interests to run to their classes, which ever one they had at the time, something which they had forgotten in all the excitement, leaving Harry and Severus alone with the petrified bodies as well as the scent of arousal which lingered in the corridor.

"You don't suppose I we could stall bringing them to Poppy, do you?" Snape asked Harry once the other students had left.

"Get them pregnant for all I care," Harry said, turning around to wait for the professor to make his decision, "You are the professor in this situation anyway."

Harry could swear that he heard the stoic potions master give out a 'yipee' upon hearing his boss' answer. Harry did own the club that his profession was based in after all.

Severus Snape had a little bit of a sick sense of humor, as he had done more than simply fill the two teens with his seed, he had marked them as his own in a way, tatooing them with a not so complex spell, one which in the wizarding world was used to claim property, girls could in some cases be considered as such.

There were a number of other instances where Harry had volunteered to fetch the professors.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter eight**_

_*_

_*_

In light of recent events Professor Gilderoy Lockhart had decided to host a Dueling Club, something to get the students' minds out of the proverbial gutter, so to speak. His assistant being none other than the esteemed and highly professional Severus Snape. For some reason there were a few more girls that had joined after that had been announced. The boys were baffled, they had thought that Lockhart would have had them flocking, but apparently there had been a new poll taken by Witch Weekly, one which named Severus Snape as number one on the list of most desired men in wizarding Britain, scoring more votes than Gilderoy Lockhart. The magazine had somehow gotten a hold of some of Severus' more visually pleasing pictures, ones where he lacked his billowing robes. His secret was out, and it was not Harry's fault, that he was a walking sex god only hiding everything under layers of billowing robes, and greased up hair.

Severus had stopped beside Harry's workplace during potions on the day that the issue of Witch Weekly was delivered to Severus Snape.

"I didn't have anything to do with it," Harry told the man as he continued brewing.

The man continued to stand beside him.

"You might want to owl Tristan or Charity, you must have done something to piss one of them off," Harry told the potions master, which was enough of answer for the man to move on to a different workspace.

Apparently Charity did in a way have something to do with it, she had met Severus at one of the clubs in town while Tristan was busy with work, and had instantly been caught by the man's charm. Of course she had kept her secret crush a secret from Tristan, Harry already knew the moment she thought it as he had contacted her the moment she got back from her day off, and scanned her mind for any new valuable information. He had actually spat out his apple juice upon reaching that memory, and she had pleaded with him not to reveal that little fact to Tristan, which he didn't. Tristan must have found out, or probably found the autographed pictures of the man, and made copies which he sent to Witch Weekly after seeing that it was looking for suitable bachelors to include in the survey.

The Dueling Club was a looked forward to experience, Harry supposed that he could probably guage the abilities and power of his schoolmates while in it, as well as see if there was anyone else in the school that had some secret like he and Luna Lovegood had. It would be interesting if there was someone else in the school like them, so long as they were not immune to his brands of magic.

After welcoming the students that had signed up for the club, Lockhart and Snape had a demonstration duel, one which further solidified the Ravenclaws' beliefs that their defense professor was a fraud. After which, the professors each chose a student to try their hand at dueling. Lockhart picked Harry, while Snape had to chose someone, he chose Daphne Greengrass. The two students did the bow and walk away routine before..

"Serpensortia!" Daphne shouted, a boa constrictor shooting out of the tip of her wand, and landed at Harry's feet.

"Silencio," Harry cast on his opponent, the spectators wondered why, '_Crucio_'

With her silenced no one could hear her screaming due to the pain she must have been feeling while being under the curse, which Harry refused to let up on, wand pointing at the girl he glared down at the snake, and it died as soon as its eyes met his.

When he looked back at his opponent, he could see that she was really writhing on the raised platform, blood looked to be flowing from her nose already, which was why he finally lifted the curse.

"Petrificus totalus," he whispered before the professors could get to his victim, freezing her body, then he glared at her to petrify and not to kill in order for the professors not to be able to get anything out of her, about the curse that was used on her.

"Mr Potter, what curse did you use on Ms Greengrass?" Lockhart asked after Snape decided to take his student to the infirmary.

"A potent tickling charm," Harry replied, with his poker face in place, one had a really hard time figuring out if he was lying or not.

"What did you do to the conjured snake?"

"I won a staring contest," Harry stated.

"Uh...alright..." the bufoon said, not really knowing how to proceed, and therfore addressed the class and had them pair up to practice the proper dueling ettiquette until Severus Snape returned, he had also dismissed Harry from the room.

With a majority of the school occupied with the dueling club, Harry had free reign to go about the castle in portraitless and paintingless portions of the castle petrifying and petrifying wayward students. He met with his serpentine servant in a few of the corridors, and instructed it to go hunting in the forest for those spiders that seemed to be living in there, he had after all seen large numbers of spiders crawling their way into the forest, and therefore concluded that there were giant spiders in the forest. Those pests needed to be dealt with, and Harry was sure that his serpentine servant would want to have some tasty snacks.

Harry did enoucnter one surprising sight, that of a petrified pair, the ghost of Gryffindor and Collin Creevey. His camera was in one hand, and as it seemed like a prime opportunity to play with the boy again, Harry took his chance to further wreak the future photojournalist's image. He took the camera, which surprisingly had an unending roll of film, and took snap shots of the Gryffindor ghost, then with the boy leaning against the solidified ghost. Harry then took a few lurid and indecent shots of the boy's anatomy, forcibly moving the boy's appendages, and placing them in certain positions along with the ghost. Luckily the camera had some sort of timer function. By the time the boy would be found, he and his ghost friend would be found in a very compromising position, one where the ghost would probably have to be replaced as the ghost of Gryffindor, but if the professors would pay attention to the boy's wand being pointed at the ghost's head, then the boy would be serving some time in the mental ward of St. Mungo's. It was a disturbing sight, but had Harry not actually witnessed something similar in the past, them he wouldn't have had the courage to put them in such a position while also taking certain kinds of photos before hand.

Leaving the dynamic duo in their deserted starway, Harry moved on to the library to plant some compromising information about the librarian, such as documents about work transfer, as well as receipts for the sale of some of Hogwart's priceless books, and scrolls. After leaving such documents and documentations, Harry took out the books, removing whatever tracking charms had been placed on them, and took them with him as he walked over to the private rooms of one Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, and placed them among the man's personal effects, and left some traces of probably blackmail material. Harry made it look as if Lockhart had blackmailed the Hogwarts' Librarian into selling him priceless books from the library in exchange for whatever information the man had that could potentially ruin her career or something to that effect. The documents on possible job transfer were supposed to look like Madam Pince's shame and want to redeem herself in some other library of occupation.

His next appointment after that was to head on over to the greenhouses to ruin the effects of the regular mandrakes. Their effect in a depetrification potion would still help in the depetrification process, but the patient would suffer stomach cramps, and every other kind of pain, the only cure for such things would be to undergo cruciatus treatment, pain threshold would have to be upgraded, they would have todown ten more doses of the depetrification potion, or lastly become petrified again. The potion tasted vile, and with the ruined mandrakes in the mix they would taste a whole lot worse for the petrified person.

'_Ruining health since who knows when_..' Harry thought to himself as he left the greenhouses, and headed for his dormitory to get some shut eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: AK was written with boredom as a motivation, in this holds the inspiration writing AK.

*

*

**Crucio**

*

*

_**chapter nine**_

_*_

_*_

The year had been fun, but it was time to leave the school once again. There was nothing more to do, and it was the end of the year after all. But Harry had memories of the last time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, as well as how it had ended. This time would be no different except for the fact that no one at the ministry knew that the Chamber had been once again opened. Post was monitored, save for Harry's, he didn't send mail, only received it. No word escaped from the castle, and students dared not mention such things to their parents for fear that something of the sort would happen to them as well. There were a few families after all that had also been found petrified in their homes during the holidays. The Heir of Slytherin was afoot, and was prowling not only the halls of Hogwarts but beyond its walls as well. The student body believed that those students that had gone home and been attacked spilled the beans about the Chamber and suffered for it, momentary suffering, but suffering nontheless.

Harry had been sending cursed letters to the students that had left for the holidays, it would not do if the opening of the Chamber became public, the school might be forced to close.

It was the last day of classes, and Harry decided that a student deserved to die, for tradition's sake and all that. So during the year, Harry had hatched himself a basilisk, one which he was actually able to force to grow faster, larger, quicker. Who needed a thousand years to make such a creature grow, when one could do it in a matter of weeks or months. Harry hatched the basilisk and immediately killed it, his necromantic knowledge had grown in the one year which he spent in the school. Who knew that the Hogwarts' Library boasted such texts as Necromantic journals, details many things that were considered to be amongst the vilest of vile of the black arts.

The dead hatchling was then brought back to life via a simple ritual which Harry had found and tweaked to allow for the possibility for the dead to change and reach its potential state of maturity, the zenith of its possible power. This only worked on magical creatures and not on humans, or any other humanoid for that matter.

This basilisk was not like his serpentine servant, in that while it looked to be alive, its eyes were devoid of life, but held just as much intelligence as its older cousin. This snake had no organs or living tissue, it only had its skin, eyes, muscles, and bones. It did not need lungs for it did not breath, it did not need a stomach for it did not need to eat, it did not have a reproductive system as procreation was against the law of death. Its ability to kill with just a look remained, but it no longer had the ability to petrify or poison. These two other abilities were replaced by the ability to freeze the blood of their intended victim, in a way cause death by hypothermia from the inside-out.

It would be with this monster that Harry would kill his intended victim, and it would be with this ressurectable snake that Harry would claim victory over the forces of darkness, well victory against himself.

The students had finally been given the depetrification potion, all of them experiencing pains beyond belief, and none of the healers send over by St. Mungo's knew what to do as they had never encountered such symtoms in any patient in the past.

With most of the hospital wing busy, and with parents finally being informed of their children's status, the professors were also busy. Too busy until it was too late that is.

All residents of the school bore witness to the writing on the wall. Blood bled from the walls of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, forming letters, then sentences claiming that a student had been taken, and that her cold dead body would forever be made a decoration of the Chamber of Secrets. The Hogwarts secret was out, the Chamber had been opened for the duration of the whole school year, and the world was not notified.

There was still time, the professors and assembled parents thought to try and save the kidnapped student, which was why they were able to see Lockhart for the fraud that he was. When they arrived at his quarters, the man was just about done with his packing and was preparing to make his daring escape. When confronted by the professors and parents of the victimized children, the man had attempted to modify their memories, but was stopped by Amelia Bones', head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, quick actions in such a situation. The man was found to be a fraud, but the location of the Chamber of Secrets was still a secret. Lost and not knowing how to proceed, the professors and parents turned to the supposed leader of the light for answers.

Before the headmaster could begin spouting empty promises, a loud crash echoed off of the walls of the school, their origin being the depths of the castle. A battle was brewing, or so Harry made the professors, students, and parents, think.

He ordered the frost worm, for that was more or less what the ressurected basilisk was, to make as much noise down in the dungeons as possible. Which it did with pleasure, hissing about making its master proud, for the joy and happiness of its master was all that mattered to such a creature.

When Harry sensed the approach of the adults of Hogwarts, he held up a sword he had brought down to the dungeons which he had taken from one of the stationary suits of armor which lined some of the corridors of the castle.

"Die for me," Harry told his frost worm.

~_Gladly, my master_~ it replied and opened its mouth as if to swallow Harry whole, it was an action which the adults within the castle were able to witness and do nothing about. It was also an action to allow Harry full access to the roof of the serpent's mouth, which he shoved the sword through taking out the monster's brain as the blade's tip exited the top of the monster's head.

As the monster's head fell, as its life once again left it, Harry pulled out of the maw, and rolled to look like he had just thought to move due to the possibility of being taken down along with the monster. In the end he looked like he had bravely fought the monster like a stupid Gryffindor, while he had in fact staged the whole thing. Beside the body of the monster was the body of a red headed first year, the first and final casualty of the monster of Hogwarts.

For that year at least.

Harry planted the diary on the girl's body, as well as altered it to read _Instructions for the Heirs_.

When her body was brought to the hospital wing, as well as Harry's 'exhausted' form, after the monster's body was turned into a pile of ashes by the parents of the formerly petrified students, the diary had fallen out of the girl's robes, and she was blamed for the whole mess.

To think, a Weasley was the supposed Heir of Slytherin, or was simply trying to emulate her idol as on the first page she had supposedly wrote, _In the name of Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts shall fall_.

Suffice to say the Weasley clan as a whole suffered a lot of losses that day, not only by the loss of their daughter, but their dignity, their pride, their standing in the community, and a whole host of other things. Arthur Weasley was summarily demoted to an even lower position, his wife insane as she already was, was forced to work double time in her full time job as a one trick pony penny's worth of a play thing for the unfortunately poor.

On the upside of things, concernin the fate of the formerly lightest of the light families that still lived, Bill Weasley was promoted due to his sister's actions, the goblins apparently held a deep grudge against Hogwarts for some reason or another. Charlie Weasley was sacked from his job as a dragon keeper once news reached his workplace, it wouldn't do for them to have the brother of a up and coming dark lord lover to work with dangerous beasts. Furthermore his long time girlfriends dumped him, for fear that he too was a dark wizard, and since for some reason he did not try and take their innocence they believed that he was actually saving that for when he needed virgin sacrifices to his demonic god in exchange for some random dark favor. But aside from losing his job and his love life, he was hired by by a wealthy Romanian vampire clan to serve as their hunter of deadly and dangerous things, a job that though Charlie had previously tried to apply for and was always rejected. He finally got his dream job, at the cost of his first dream job, and his love life.

In short, the Weasley family had fallen from grace in one fell swoop, and Gilderoy Lockhart was exposed for the fraud that he was. Apparently he had a diary of his exploits, as well as information on the people that he had memory modified in the past.

It was an enlightening experince for the wizarding world, never believe everything you read.

While in the hospital wing, Harry finally took pity on his fellow students and dropped a piece of paper that looked to have been torn from a dark tome of some sort, the person that found it was happy to have found the informaiton sitting on their desk in the hospital wing. The conclusion that it was from some dark tome came from the numerous unreadable scirbbles writtin in the margins of the page, as well as the English instructions on how to cook a delicious house elf and mudblood stew.

After the students had finally been cured, they were all allowed to leave the school with their parents, and the ones whose parents were not there were told that they would be allowed to leave the school early in light of recent events, also because for some reason the house elves were unable to perform their duties, it was believed due to exposure to the cruciatus curse, probably performed on them by Ginevra Weasley to keep them quiet about her near deadly dealings which in the end backfired on her. No one bothered to wonder why the house elves eyes grew larger in fear at the mention of Harry's name, during the retelling of the tale of how the school was saved.

Harry left for home at the same time the other students did...

_*#~Second School Year End~#*_

_the same things I said at the end of Year one apply to this one...sort of._

_I have to go to a job interview now (March 23, 2010), tata!_


End file.
